piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Are Pintel and Ragetti game for Pirates 5?
"The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both." :An ongoing question has been the fate of our beloved characters Pintel and Ragetti, whether they should be 'brought back' in the story of the fourth film, PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: ON STRANGER TIDES (OST). Because we have two world-class actors (Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook), the roles have to be meaty enough to be worth their time, no one is going to ask them to stand in the background as part of a ship's crew. One of the toughest decisions on the production, but the choice was made to wait, and attempt to being them back if there is another sequel. The above summary courtesy of the first paragraph of We Sail With the Tide (the latest of Terry Rossio's "Tales from the Set") Why bring this up? Firstly, who doesn't want to talk about Pintel and Ragetti? And secondly, interestingly enough, it seems both Arenberg and Crook have (separately) teased the return of the comedic duo... #On October 18, Lee Arenberg replied to a Twitter post made by a fan asking about Pirates 5. On October 25, Outright Geekery was covering The Geek Media Expo in Nashville, and reported that Lee Arenberg confirmed he will be reprising his role as Pintel. However, by the look of the interview itself (in which Arenberg used the word "I hope" several times), it may be a non-story. #On November 7, Den of Geek posted an interview with Mackenzie Crook about his new comedy The Detectorists. Crook also spoke briefly about Pirates: ::You said the same about Pirates Of The Caribbean didn’t you, after the third film, that you sort of hoped it would call it a day then and not make any more. ::laughing Yeah, I did say that, but now the fifth one is wafting about, and I’m not sure whether I’m going to do that or not. ::You’ve had the call though? ::I had a call about availability, yeah, so I’m in a bit of a quandary after being on my high horse saying that 'that’s enough pirating for me'! ::I did wonder, because you then weren’t in the fourth film, whether somebody up high had heard you say that and thought, right, he’s out! ::Laughs They did get in touch about the fourth one, but for whatever reason it didn’t happen - they decided they didn’t need those characters. As I understand it, they’re thinking about writing our characters back in for the fifth one. I don’t know whether it’ll work out or not, we’ll see. Some of you may be wondering, is it possible? Absolutely! As noted in the Terry Rossio's "Tales from the Set" I quoted above, Pintel and Ragetti were originally going to be in On Stranger Tides in some capacity or another. But will it happen, I cannot say. Don't think Crook has said too much about reprising his role until now, but Arenberg has expressed his desire to return for a few years or so (some of which were one or two Twitter posts in the past). All that being said, both reports are conjecture for the time being. Like Barbossa and Gibbs, neither Arenberg nor Crook are confirmed until Disney, Bruckheimer, or Roenberg says it's true. Now me, personally, unlike certain other characters, I do hope that Pintel and Ragetti return in the new film. Mostly because many Pirates fanatics, I'm sure, have been wondering about the fate of the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye (or one eye, we should say). Only a quarter of audiences missed Willabeth, from what I've seen anyway, but I'm sure a LOT of fans want Pinteggi back. In other words... Mackenzie, say YES! So what do you guys think? Should Pintel and Ragetti join Jack's crew again? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts